Weremetal (KH Roleplay Character)
'''"Weremetal" '''is a "Zombot Elite Mech" created by Dr. Necrotix, with the sole purpose of serving him, and defeating the evil scientist's enemies, Shifter included. He was, however, befriended by Kayshala, and Weremetal then gained his own sentience and helped Kayshala escape her cell in the Skull Carrier, and in return, Kayshala saved Weremetal from destruction. Weremetal has since turned on his creator, and vows to stop Dr. Necrotix's wicked plans, and protect his new friends. Weremetal is also unique for having an Artifical "Heart and Soul" (likely an improved version of the "Artificial Heart" that was stolen from Dr. Ficklestein in Halloween Town by Dr. Necrotix), unlike most of Necrotix's other creations. Current Journal Entry TBA Appearance Weremetal's appearance is similar to a Robotic Werewolf (hence the name), and with a biomechanical body. His body is made with artificial muscle and bone that gives him much more flexibility in movement than most other robots of Necrotix's creation. His eyes are green, and he possesses an impressive array of weaponry hidden in and around his body. History TBA Personality Unlike most of Necrotix's robots, Weremetal possessed a mind of his own, and at least a degree of emotional capacity, being capable of being frightened or disturbed. Having only Necrotix's master entry, which dictated he should be loyal to Necrotix, to go on, Weremetal was blindly obedient to his creator, following his orders without question. But when he was sent to interrogate Kayshala, in combination of seeing the cruelty of Necrotix towards his bretheren that failed their mission earlier (an event he took internally), as well as seeing Kayshala's bravery in the face of danger, Weremetal was beginning to question the morality of his actions. When Kayshala showed kindness to Weremetal by saving him from destruction, and advising him to not take orders from Necrotix that were cruel and unforgiveable, Weremetal began to understand what was right and wrong, joined the Star Key Team, and deleted Necrotix's master entry in his database. Abilities, Equipment and Aspects *His Clawed hands can be used as dangerous melee weapons when primed for attack. *His hands can turn into a blaster weapon that shoots in different modes **Rapid Fire Mode: allows him to shoot in rapid fire. **Shotgun Mode: allows him to shoot shots in a Shotgun fashion. Powerful at short range, but effect weakens and spreads out with increased distance. **Sniper Mode: Allows him to concentrate his shots and shoot in a sniper rifle like fashion. Has a lot of recoil, but highly accurate and dangerous at long range. *Eyes are visors that can see in many settings, from Thermal, Nightvision and even UV Light, and more. *Great Physical Strength *A "Robot with a Heart and Soul". Relationships Dr. Necrotix Kayshala Adam Shifter Orthopox-13 Other ZEM-Series Robots Friends Enemies Theme(s) Planned Notes and Trivia *Weremetal was meant to mirror many of Doctor Eggman's creations from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, such as Metal Sonic, E-102 "Gamma" and E-123 "Omega". **The Personality traits of Gamma and Omega are most noteable as inspiration sources for Weremetal's history and development, while Metal Sonic's appearance is the basis for Weremetal looking like a "Metal Version of a Werewolf". Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Robots